Carnival
by YaoiGrrrl666
Summary: Ichigo takes Renji to a carnival. They stop by a nearby bar afterwards and end up staying at Ichigo's place...MALE X MALE, YAOI, LEMON, EXPLICIT.


**I actually wrote the beginning of this in my English half yearly exam for my creative writing task (obviously nothing dirty...). I had to write something on Belonging and the picture I picked was of someone in a ride at a carnival/fair/fete, I guess. I couldn't think of any names so I used Ichigo and Renji. haha**

**Gonna make this version the dirty one. hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Ichigo was thrown against the side of the capsule as it plummeted downwards. He screamed gleefully with everyone else, his hair whipping and oscillating with the wind as the ride rose again. He laughed joyfully, delivering a playful punch to the shoulder of his best friend Renji. Renji's long crimson hair flew out behind him, his face turning a nasty shade of grey. His complexion only turned green as the capsule took another plunge, and Ichigo only laughed harder, then whined in disappointment as the ride slowed to a stop.

"Let me out," groaned Renji, his face not regaining its colour. Ichigo shoved him out of the capsule and jumped out himself.  
>"I told you I would make you as sick as a dog today!" laughed Ichigo as Renji attempted to smooth out his tangled hair, shooting a reproachful glare in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo habitually ran a hand through his own spiky, bright orange locks. He felt comfortable here in the crowds of carnival-goers, where his unusual natural hair colour was not thought of as odd.<br>"What do you wanna do, man?" inquired Ichigo.  
>"Hell, I dunno,' replied Renji in his crude way, 'I've never been to a festival in the world of the living,' Ichigo nodded as Renji continued, 'I'd eat if you hadn't 'ave taken me on that damn thing, but my appetite is ruined for now," Renji lamented. He realised, however, that his words were lost on Ichigo, who was eyeing some skateboards curiously. Pushing through a throng of brightly coloured citizens, they gazed at the stalls.<br>"I can't remember the last time I went for a skate," sighed Ichigo, picking up a board to inspect it.  
>"That's 'cause you're dead, baka," teased Renji. Ichigo chuckled, replacing the board.<br>"I'm not a proper Soul Reaper _yet_,' Ichigo retorted, 'I haven't died. Looks like _you're _the idiot!" he exclaimed, giving Renji a playful shove.  
>"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go and eat," Ichigo suggested. He felt an affinity even with the excited children weaving around their legs wielding showbags and toys.<p>

As they sat and ate their hotdogs, the two friends watched the droves of people around them, all laughing and having a great time.  
>"I really like it here,' said Renji, watching the happy carnival-goers meandering among the kiosks, 'there's no paperwork, no Kuchiki-Taichou nagging me, and no enemies,' Ichigo nodded, understanding how peaceful it felt, yet at the same time, how hyped-up the carnival was, 'I feel like I'm alive again," concluded Renji contentedly.<br>"Ugh,' exclaimed Renji with disgust, 'I can't eat this, I'm gonna puke. You want it?" he asked Ichigo.  
>"Sure," replied his companion.<br>"You're such a glutton, ya know that?" giggled Renji as Ichigo promptly shoved the entire leftover bun into his mouth.  
>"As if <em>you<em> can talk!" came Ichigo's muffled retort as he struggled to eat the large amount of bread and meat. When he finished, the two friends sat back and laughed at each other. They laughed and laughed, and for once, no one even cared.  
>"Hey, apparently that rock band Gazette is coming along today,' said Ichigo, gesturing toward the stage on the other side of the park. Already there was a crowd gathering. Ichigo pulled Renji to his feet, and dragged him toward the stage. Both tall men, they craned over the heads of others to see the band setting up.<p>

"Hey, I can see Uruha and Kai!" squealed a girl excitedly to her friend, in front of them. Ichigo and Renji spotted the two Japanese rockstars setting up the equipment. They could see Aoi tuning his guitar in the foreground. The trio readied themselves at their equipment, before Ruki and Reita came jogging onto the stage.  
>"Are you ready?" Ruki screamed into the mic, and the gathering crowd roared in reply. The band proceeded to play many of their most popular songs, including <em>Filth in the Beauty <em>and _Agony_.

"That was great!' exclaimed Renji afterwards, his hair tousled from jumping continuously, 'we don't have any music like that in the Soul Society," he sighed.  
>"I'm all for going back on the rides!" laughed Ichigo, snorting with glee as he saw the pallor return to Renji's face.<br>"If you're going on those damned things again, you're goin' by yourself!" he snapped, punching Ichigo on the arm.

-

As dusk began to fall, the two allies visited the stalls, picking at what was left over. Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of good stuff left. They left with a new skateboard and fingerless gloves for Ichigo, a leather jacket and bandana for Renji and new necklaces for both of them.  
>"Hey, you wanna go for a drink?" asked Renji, observing the darkening sky as he used his fingers to brush out his tangled crimson hair.<br>"Sure, why not?" replied Ichigo while helping his friend clasp the Mjollnir necklace.  
>"What does this symbol mean, anyway?" asked Renji, examining the pendant.<br>"It's a symbol of strength and protection,' explained Ichigo, 'it's the weapon of a Viking god, Thor. It also symbolises building new pathways and destroying unwanted obstacles," he said as Renji rolled his eyes.  
>"You could have just said that it's a Viking thingy that's lucky or somethin'," grumbled Renji. Ichigo shrugged.<p>

They walked into a nearby pub, Renji immediately walked up and ordered some heavy shots of Absynthe and Tequila.  
>"Take it easy, man!' scolded Ichigo, 'we've still got to find somewhere to stay the night!"<br>"I'll just kip on your lounge, right?" said Renji, giving Ichigo a look like, _if you say no, I'll hurt you_. Ichigo shrugged again, reluctantly consenting. He ordered himself a Black Russian to start off.

By midnight, the two men were hammered. Somehow, their shirts had been removed and Ichigo's bare torso was adorned with Renji's new leather jacket. Stumbling out of the pub, Ichigo was a bit less drunk than Renji, enough to be barely coherent. And so, he managed to call a taxi. Slurring his words, Ichigo eventually got the address right and soon enough they were dropped off outside Ichigo's apartment.  
>"Sorry, my place is a bit messy," Ichigo apologised, his words coming out in a jumble that only he and Renji could understand as he unlocked his door, both of them still shirtless. Some clothing was haphazardly thrown on the floor and some alcohol cans rested on the coffee table, but the majority of the apartment was tidy enough.<br>As Renji plopped down on the lounge, Ichigo shed the leather jacket and gloves, placed his new board beside the coffee table, then went and fetched a thick blanket. As he was turning to leave the room after giving his best friend the blanket, Ichigo's arm was gripped.  
>"I'm not tired, let's watch one-a them moving picture things," mumbled Renji, taking off the cumbersome bandana.<br>"You mean a movie?" asked Ichigo, his alcohol addled mind admiring how Renji's hair was a few shades darker with sweat. _Don't even, _came the very faint sober voice at the back of his mind.  
>"Yeah, that," slurred Renji, giggling at his own lack of knowledge. <em>Damn, that giggle is cute, <em>thought Ichigo. _No, no! Don't think that! _insisted the little voice, growing a little louder.  
>"You alright? Ya just standin' there all spaced out," said Renji, looking at a shirtless Ichigo with what his drunk mind obviously thought was concern. Ichigo only thought it was a sexy look.<p>

"What movie?" asked Ichigo, coming out of his daze.  
>"I dunno, something with like, explosions and stuff," was Renji's not-so-eloquent response. Ichigo went to his shelf and picked up <em>Underworld<em>. _Not exactly 'explosions and stuff', but that chick is hot,_ he thought to himself.  
>"This one's got a hot chick in it, is that good enough?" laughed Ichigo, putting the DVD into his Blu-ray player and landing on the other side of the lounge, putting the blanket on the coffee table.<br>"Yeah, yeah. That's fine," Renji replied, approving.

Watching Kate Beckinsale leaping around in spandex, shooting people and generally being one badarse vampyre, Renji and Ichigo gradually began to relax, the alcohol diffusing ever so slowly out of their systems. Though still thoroughly drunk, they could at least think coherently. Of course, their thoughts were actually trained on each other instead of the woman on the television. Renji had been crushing on the fiesty man he now called his best friend, since they had met in Karakura Town all of those years ago. Ichigo felt the same way about Renji; although he didn't appreciate having his arse kicked by the man and his Captain. At least he got Renji back in the Soul Society a short time later.  
><em>Damn, I love everything about him, <em>thought Ichigo, _his wonderful long hair, those reddish brown eyes, his tattoos, his awesome and fiery personality...I just wanna - _he stopped that thought. Alas, he did not know of Renji's feelings for him. _Not gonna happen, _he sighed inwardly.

"Hey Renji, want some popcorn?" he asked. Renji nodded, pretending to be concentrating on the film on the television. _True, that chick is damn fine, but Ichi is better by a mile, _he mused.  
>Ichigo attempted to clear his mind as he waited for the buttery popcorn. <em>Just...concentrate on the movie, <em>he told himself firmly.  
>Renji let out an almost inaudible gasp as Ichigo plonked himself down right next to Renji, almost on top of him, with the popcorn. He placed the bowl on his lap and both men began to share it. Whenever their hands touched, a tingle went down their spines, without the other even knowing.<br>"Oi, don't eat it all, you pig!" teased Ichigo as Renji took a huge handful.  
>Renji snatched the bowl away and poked out his tongue, leaning to the side to keep the snack from his friend. Ichigo leaned over him to grab it; <em>shit, <em>thought the strawberry as their eyes met. They stayed in that position, their bare torsos pressed together while the TV blared, for what seemed like an eternity.

Neither knew who moved first, but their lips were suddenly connected. Neither could really comprehend what was happening, so both just went with it. After a long, slightly awkward kiss, they broke apart.  
>"Did we just...?" asked Ichigo, slightly dazed.<br>"Yeah," smiled Renji.  
>"Do you want to, I-I dunno-" Ichigo tried to speak, but words failed him.<br>"Do it again?"  
>Ichigo nodded.<br>Renji placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor beside the lounge and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing the younger man closer. Their lips brushed, and both felt their groins stir.  
>"Are ya sure?' he asked, gazing into the chocolate brown eyes, 'if you say yes, I'm not gonna stop."<br>Ichigo gulped, then slowly, he nodded. Both men sobered up almost completely when Renji gently pressed his lips to Ichigo's. The television blared as they kissed slowly and softly at first, then Renji became more daring, nibbling on Ichigo's lower lip. Ichigo tentatively opened his lips and his breath hitched as Renji's tongue slid between them and touched his own. The redhead broke away from the strawberry and looked back into his eyes.  
>"Can we, umm,' he began, 'can we move to a bed or something?" Ichigo nodded slowly, picking up the remote control and turning the TV off.<p>

-

As Ichigo led Renji to his small bedroom, both of them thought to themselves, _is this really happening?_ As soon as they entered Ichigo's bedroom, the door slammed shut with the force of Renji shoving his quarry against it. Each could feel the other's erection pressed against his own as their tonuges did battle. Hands entangled in vermillion and crimson hair, half-lidded chocolate brown eyes gazed sheepishly at vivid, lamp black tattoos on tanned skin. Ichigo closed his eyes and kissed back with fervour.  
>He felt himself being pulled forward; Renji was walking backwards, trying to locate Ichigo's bed. The latter reluctantly broke the kiss and lay on his own bed, exposed to the man above him who he trusted more than anyone. <p>

Renji gazed down at the perfect man before him. Chestnut eyes glazed with lust stared back at him as he straddled the lean body below him. Hesitant hands reached up and tentatively ran along his many tattoos. He could feel the hardness in the crotch of Ichigo's jeans pressing against his own. Leaning down, he brushed his tongue over a nub of erect pink skin. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp as he sucked gently on the sensitive nipple, using one hand to stroke Ichigo's crotch and the other to play with the man's other nipple.  
>Ichigo bit down on his lip as Renji bit down on his nipple, before switching. Ichigo groaned when Renji stopped the stimulation. Renji kept stroking the strawberry's clothed erection as he kissed him, long and deep. As their lips remained locked, Renji unbuttoned and unzipped the uke, and stroked him through his boxers alone, which were already damp. A deep, throaty moan vibrated through Renji's mouth as he reached inside and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's weeping, straining penis. He felt a warm hand pressing against his own erection, and Renji's breath hitched as Ichigo began to lower the trousers that he wore. The hands stopped, however, when Renji pressed his thumb right under the head of Ichigo's member. Ichigo's hands dropped as he shuddered.<p>

Renji moved his free hand toward Ichigo's mouth, pressing three fingers against the strawberry's lips. As he stroked Ichigo's erection, Ichigo sucked on the fingers of Renji's free hand, maintaining eye contact as he did so. Every so often his eyes would become unfocused when Renji hit a sensitive spot, which Renji found to be incredibly hot. Removing Ichigo's pants and his fingers from the strawberry's mouth, Renji leaned forward.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear. The latter let out a whimper as Renji attached his lips to the orangette's neck and pressed a finger into his tight opening. When Ichigo began to relax, Renji pressed a second finger inside. Moving them in to the base, he curled his fingers forward. Ichigo's gasping moan sent a wave of electricity right to Renji's groin and he kissed the man, pushing his tongue far into Ichigo's mouth.<br>Sliding in the third finger, Renji curled his hand again, relishing the way that Ichigo's back arched as his groans of pleasure reverberated into Renji's mouth.

Renji broke the kiss and removed his fingers from Ichigo, eliciting a whine from the uke.  
>"Are you ready?" he asked as he removed his underwear. Ichigo nodded vigorously and gently placed his hands on Renji's waist.<br>"I love you, Ichi," said Renji, looking into the chocolatey orbs of his lover.  
>"I-I love you too, Renji,' stuttered Ichigo as Renji pressed the tip of his penis inside, 'aah!" cried Ichigo, wincing.<br>"Relax," murmured Renji, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Ichigo's. The strawberry's hands caressed his face and buried fingers in his long crimson hair as Renji's balls touched his arse.

Ichigo tilted his head and kissed Renji deeply, signalling to the seme that he was ready. Slowly, gently, Renji moved. He strained, keeping a torturously slow pace as Ichigo relaxed around him. Their lips broke apart, both men panting heavily as Renji sped up.  
>Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's midsection, Renji leaned backwards so that Ichigo could ride him. Seeing the intense scarlet eyes below him, Ichigo's heart sped up enormously, and he slowly began to ride Renji, delighting in the moans of relief coming from the redhead. Both men were slick with sweat, making it somewhat easier for the penetration to be smooth. Ichigo saw stars as his prostate was hit again, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Renji's shoulders as he shuddered.<br>Renji could tell Ichigo was coming closer to the edge because of his erractic movements and deep, throaty panting. With each groan of pleasure Ichigo gave, Renji was pushed closer, himself. He reached between their sweaty bodies and gripped Ichigo's steadily weeping erection, milking it to the same pace as his own thrusts. Ichigo's breathing became ragged and he squeezed Renji even closer to him, biting own on a tattooed shoulder and shaking as he climaxed. Feeling the silky walls of Ichigo's entrance tighten unbearably around his own member, with a drawn out groan he released himself inside the strawberry.

Both men fell to the bed, sighing and panting as they clutched each other. Renji tenderly kissed the top of Ichigo's head, tasting the salt of sweat. He felt warm lips press to his chest as Ichigo curled up in his arms. They both drifted into a deep slumber and slept peacefully until the morning.

-

"So, does this mean that we're like, boyfriends now?" asked Ichigo nervously, watching Renji as they drank their tea the next morning.  
>"Uh, I guess so,' said Renji, puzzled, 'yeah."<br>"Oh," grunted Ichigo.  
>"What do you mean, <em>'oh'<em>?" asked Renji, looking hurt.  
>"Huh? Nothing!' said Ichigo, 'I've just liked you for such a long time now, and I guessed it surprised me how quickly we got together, just like that," he snapped his fingers. Renji laughed.<br>"Baka."  
>"So, now what?" asked Ichigo.<br>"I dunno. I'd buy ya flowers but you're not a chick," said Renji with a chuckle. Ichigo frowned at him. A comfortable silence followed as they finished their tea.  
>"Well," began Renji, capturing Ichigo's attention.<br>"Well what?" said Ichigo quizzically, eyeing Renji with suspicion.  
>"I need to shower before I go home. Care to join me?" he asked, shooting Ichigo a roguish wink.<br>"Urgh, you're so cheesy," whined Ichigo with a smirk, before getting to his feet and leading Renji to the bathroom.

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know via reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
